"Cooperating Organization" status, and financial support for invited speakers, hiring of personnel for registration of participants and offset some of the audiovisual costs, is being requested to allow the III International Symposium on Peritoneal Dialysis to include NIH/NIAMDDK in the program announcements and reflect the Institutes interest in this subject. This is the third International Symposium on this burgeoning subject, but the first to be held in the United States, which is expected to attract 1500 participants and invited speakers. The purpose of the conference is to disseminate information on the current state of the art of peritoneal dialysis, including the important NIH-CAPD registry, to present new advances, evaluate current research and developments, and to stimulate research in this therapy which holds considerable promise for end stage renal disease (ESRD) patients. It is proposed to have invited speakers selected on scientific merit as core leaders in peritoneal dialysis to give "state of the art" presentations, also to submit scientific abstracts, to select abstracts for presentation, also to publish the abstracts, and to publish the proceedings of the meeting. A large audience consisting of physicians, nurses, dieticians, bio-engineers, psychosocial professionals, legislative representatives, ESRD financing bodies, ESRD rehabilitation specialists, industrial representatives and other allied health professionals are expected to attend this meeting, the timing of which was chosen deliberately to follow the International Congress of Nephrology to be held in Los Angeles, CA and thereby attract, at considerable economic savings, many international visitors to the United States.